Current processors may provide support for a trusted execution environment such as a secure enclave. Secure enclaves include segments of memory (including code and/or data) protected by the processor from unauthorized access including unauthorized reads and writes. In particular, certain processors may include Intel® Software Guard Extensions (SGX) to provide secure enclave support. SGX provides confidentiality, integrity, and replay-protection to the secure enclave data while the data is resident in the platform memory and thus provides protection against both software and hardware attacks. The on-chip boundary forms a natural security boundary, where data and code may be stored in plaintext and assumed to be secure. Secure enclaves provided by SGX were traditionally static in that additional code and/or data could not be added to the secure enclave after the enclave has been finalized (e.g., by executing the EINIT instruction). SGX2 introduces enclave dynamic memory management (EDMM), which includes certain processor instructions that may allow dynamic link libraries (DLLs) or shared objects to be added to an initialized enclave.